SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame Episode 7 Nimbus Arena
Episode 7: Nimbus Arena Day 7 The Clouds: 9:45AM We fade in with bowser’s ship flying and peeps at the Odyssey with 164 moons Bowser: Hahaha! Fly all you want pussies! You won’t be flying for long! FIRE THE CANNONS BOYS! Koopa: Okay boss! Koopa pulls the cannons’ rope, But They don’t work and he tries to get it working Koopa: They’re not working boss! Bowser: Damnit! What’s wrong with them did you put in the cannonballs? Did you set it on double whammy? Koopa: I did and someone hacked our weapon system! Bowser: What! Hacked? Kamek! I need assistance! Kamek: It seems we got hacked by- Sees footage of Ant-Man disabling the weapon system Kamek: Why That little faggot shrimp son of a bitch! Junior you got it running? Junior: Not Yet! It’s booting up Bowser: While you’re keeping an eye, I’ll grab their attention Bowser gets the speaker to grab the Odyssey’s attention Bowser (Over Microphone): Het Faggots! We Followed You In Your Sleeeeep! ￼ The Odyssey lands Woody: The clouds are platforms, we’re in the Nimbus Arena! Right above Rio, Brazil! Mario throws cappy multiple times to complete the trail Bowser jumps off the ship and is ready for battle Bowser: Monroe, I don’t have time for your shit. I’m busy planning my wedding with peach! You know Who stressful this is and watching charleyyy at the same time?! Bowser takes off his hat Bowser: As you can see this hat is state of the art... The hat grows fists Bowser: IN KOMBAT! He puts it back on and throws it put Mario throws cappy to steal it Bowser jumps making rings of fire Mario jumps one by one and goes a la Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure on bowser Goofy: GIVE ‘IM HELL! MARIO! Mario chin ups Bowser and blows him to the fence Cappy: That’ll teach you! Bowser gets 2 additional hats but dark colored Mario Just aims for the white one Bowser throws balls of bricks Cappy: Nice! Bowser throws five more Dark hats Mario grabs the white hat thrice Bowser whips him with his tail but gets exhausted and Mario strikes the final blow sending him to the ship’s cannon and gets launched into the air by the cannon’s door and He lands Mario: I’ll Stay And Fight- Hilda: Hey! Mario: -With My Companions. Everyone gets out the Odyssey prepared for kombat Donald: Do Your Worse! Ms Fortune: If You’re taking names, then I’m kicking ass! Bowser: Boys (Snaps Fingers) Waist Them Mofos. The troopa jumps off the ship into battle Koopa slides across the cloud on bus back. Tony gets tripped up and Koopa hops back up on his feet, pointing forward. Numerous Koopas then spin at the tiger in their shells, bombarding them with strikes as Koopa pulls out a blue Spiny Shell with a grin. Koopa then tosses the Spiny Shell at Tony, the other Koopas fleeing as it floats above their foe’s head but Tony Ricochets the shell and crashes into them, causing a blue explosion. Kamek fires his magic blast at Darkwing. He will call forth his Toady minions, who all tackle the Duck. He then uses his magic to levitate stones and launch him at his foe with great force. He then finishes things off by lighting his opponent on fire before squashing his foe with a large oversized magical hammer. But- Darkwing: Let’s Get Dangerous. A quick barrage of strikes that hit kamek as he drops the hammer before kicking him out of the arena, where he mounts on his broom. The Thunderquack out of it and running him over. Junior calls in a Bullet Bill to fire at the Stitch. He gets blown back by the resulting explosion before Junior calls in the Koopalings, each one riding in their own �� Car, to assist him. Larry then turns his �� Car into a kart and rushes at 626, running him over, before Iggy drives by and starts pelting the experiment with thrown hammers. Morton then drives past the blueberry and uses a hammer of his own to smack stitch in the face, while Wendy and Ludwig drive circles around him and blast him with magic from their wands, before Roy charges past stitch and punches him in the balls to knock him off-balance. Lemmy then pulls out a bomb and throws it at the experiment, with the explosion blowing 626 up above the arena, before all of the Koopalings and Junior come together to pull out a massive Bullet Bill launcher. Junior then points up at Stitch and gives the command, signalling the Koopalings to fire the launcher and shoot a giant Bullet Bill at the opponent to finish him off. But Stitch sprouts his extra arms and lunges at the Bullet Bill, Stitch grabs the Billet Bill and pins the Koopalings down before repeatedly punching and kicking them in the face. Stitch then picks the Koopalings up and tosses them far away. When they gets up, they look at the sky and see a spaceship coming down towards them, Stitch piloting it. Stitch then jumps out of the ship just before it crashes into the opponents, causing a giant explosion. Bowser: They’re Too Counterattack Happy! Goomba: They must’ve been practicing for the apocalypse! Boss! Bowser: FIRE EVERYTHING WE’VE GOT! The ship fires Cappy: We gotta go! Luigi: Hurry Your Ass! Mario succeeds and the Odyssey flies but the engine gets hacked by ￼ Chef Peepee: WHAT THE HELL!? Everyone Screams Bowser Laughs Bowser: See Who you’re up against now, Monroe? As the Odyssey continues Falls everything goes in slow motion https://youtu.be/dkKEelZppXI plays while everyone is falling frame to frame Cappy, Hilda, Donald, Goofy, Mei, Darkwing, Spidey, Blade, Marco, Panty, Stocking, Mario, Luigi, Both Yoshis, Jenny, Rango, Johanna, Nadia, Chef Peepee, Shrek, Woody, Tony, The Birds, Jackie Genie, Mushu And Cri-Kee: ￼ And Stitch: ￼ After The Song Ends Everything Resumes In Normal Motion while everyone is screaming as bowser and peach watch Koopa Troopa And Peach: ￼ Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jackie Lynn Thomas Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Panty and Stocking Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Goomba Episodes Category:Paul Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Yoshi Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Mushu Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes